


在床上讲相声是怎样的一种生活体验

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom James T. Kirk, Humor, M/M, Top Spock
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: 原作背景，简单说就是因为舰长第一次和男人做所以他其实有点紧张但又不好意思承认，于是他跟Spock先生上床时拼命讲相声的……相声故事。





	在床上讲相声是怎样的一种生活体验

**Author's Note:**

> 其实我本来只想lft留个档，结果lft说不行这太黄了（讲道理这哪里黄）我要屏蔽你，所以我只好AO3留档了，可恶。

当他把James Kirk丢上床的时候，Jim还在絮絮叨叨地说看不出来啊Spock，你个浓眉大眼的瓦肯也会有把人往床上丢的那天。而现在他人到了床上，连滚带爬地坐起来待在那儿，嘴里的废话也还是一句都不少。他一会儿说哇Spock，说起来我还从没见过瓦肯人的大屌，你们那里到底是什么尺号，是不是跟人类的差不多，一会儿又讲你之前跟我废话那么多，还不如早点说你想上床操我，这样我们半个小时前就可以跳过那么多无聊对话直接到床上来。

Spock嫌他话多，尤其是今天，显得特别地吵。他懒得回答他喋喋不休的那堆感言——毕竟在里面，称得上拥有回答意义的问题连一个也没有。所以比起跟Jim继续在嘴上开仗，他转而专心对付起了Jim上衣的扣子。而就算他舰长的脸上早就为Spock的这个动作而布满了红晕，他嘴上的功夫倒是一点也没停。他叽里呱啦地感慨起来，说靠啊Spock你怎么能上手上得熟练哇我早该知道你岁数也不小过去多半跟其他人有过染，怎么样有几次什么时候开始的多久一次你们瓦肯都不管管的吗哇你们这群瓦肯人真的狡猾死了等等等等别这么快就到裤子老天你有没有情趣能不能不要这么猴急，说了别碰裤子了操至少把内裤留一条给他等，等等我操你们瓦肯人都是这么一声不吭的埋头苦干派吗？？？？

他直到将Jim从头到脚剥了个精光，开始转头从床头柜里找润滑剂的时候，才得空想了想。他只回答了他两句，一，他之所以一口气脱这么多，是因为Jim一直说个不停嘴巴看起来很忙，既然没有时间说别的，他认为趁这段时间把衣服脱下来是节约时间的逻辑选项；二，他还没有过与别人的性经验，但这不代表他不知道该怎么做。现在，麻烦Kirk先生把身体转过去，他需要给他上一点润滑剂。

Jim没有马上回答他。当他终于找到润滑剂的时候，他发现他的舰长已经把赤条条的身子重新藏进了被单里，瞪大眼睛，以一种颇为警觉的表情紧盯着他。

他坐在床边，凝视了Jim几秒，终于还是没忍住地，微微叹了口气。“过来，”他朝他张开手说，“我得给你上点润滑。”

这个在女人方面身经百战，但跟男人压根没有过任何经验的男人正越发变得惊恐。

他说。

Spock，今儿天气不错。

你有没有兴趣一起出门去打个棒球？

“今天天气不错”，Spock想，这是爱荷华连续第九天的高温预警。

但他没有戳穿Jim的无聊谎言，事实上，他难得放缓了一点语调，颇为温和地对着他说：“Jim，你不要紧张。”

他顿了顿，又提议，“如果这真的让你不舒服，我们可以换个时间再来。”

然而这话看上去却好巧不巧地戳中了Jim的雷区，本来还藏在被子里以一种自己马上就要被开膛破肚的神情凝视着他的男人立马甩开被子跳了起来。谁紧张了？他问。谁紧张了？谁才是咱们之间经验更丰富的那个？Spock你小子不要动不动就血口喷人，我精神好着呢，明明是你个，你个……

浓眉大眼，Spock提醒他。

对，他说，是你个浓眉大眼的混蛋没有经验，心里害怕了所以才提议换个时间的对不对。你今天他妈的既然把我丢上了床，你不跟我上床你就别想走，要不你就等我回去后全星舰高音喇叭广播企业号星舰大副带人上床不负责，上到一半扭头就跑。总之你他妈既然到这一步了就别想走，你知不知道我为了把你勾，呸，我是说……

他没来得及说完他的他是说，就被Spock一把捉住了脚踝——那光滑的脚腕因为Jim的激情演讲刚好伸到了瓦肯人的面前。于是瓦肯人便顺势抓住了他，将他拖了过来。

Jim的脸色看起来更红了，不仅红，甚至还有点发绿。

Spock开始专心给自己的手指抹起了润滑剂，在这短暂的七秒里，Jim给了他七秒的安静。然而当他推起Jim大腿，露出他需要涂抹润滑剂的地方的时候，金发男人又不自然地扭动了起来。

“我改变主意了，”他突然说，“为什么是你操我，不是我操你。说真的Spock，明明我才是操人经验更丰富的那个，我保证可以让你爽翻天。我这个我们完全可以留到下次再操。”

Spock又慢条斯理地看了他一眼，Jim的脸红得像是要滴出血来。他将手指压上了穴口的入口，冷静地说，“Jim，放轻松。”

“你他妈不用教我怎么干，”Jim大声回答，“我他妈当然知道要怎么放松，我放松着……操，操操操操操，操！”

他停下来，一边躲开Jim下意识踹出来的腿，一边耐心地等他浑身紧绷的肌肉放松下来。

“你他妈怎么进来都不带打招呼的。”Jim骂他，“你知不知道我魂儿都差点被你吓没。”

这真不符合逻辑，“你说了你正处于放松的状态。”

“放屁，谁他妈突然被人戳了屁股能处于放松的状态。你他妈一点都不温柔，也不绅士——操操操你他妈怎么还往里进？？？”

Spock觉得很无辜，他说他到目前为止只进了一个指节。

一个指节，Jim大怒，你他妈怎么不戳自己一个指节试试。我看错你了，Spock，我本来以为你在这方面会是个不急不缓的温柔绅士，没有想到你居然是这么的，这么的……

不知廉耻，他痛心疾首地说。你变坏了，Spock。

他开始真切回忆Spock是如何从一个正直温柔的“好青年”沦落到今天这个地步的。当他讲到他就应该在他们第一次约会Spock就不肯让他吃三球超大号仙女座冰淇淋（仅仅是因为McCoy说Jim那几天需要控制血糖）看出来Spock其实是个冷血无情大恶人的时候，Spock吸了一口气。

根据他的计算，照这个速度，他们折腾到晚上，恐怕也不会出现任何实质性的进展。

过来。他将空闲的那只手朝Jim张开。

干嘛，Jim警觉地往回缩了缩，又想偷袭我？

Spock忍住了在心中腹诽他要如何才能偷袭到他的欲望，只是盯着他认真地保证：我不会。

金发的男孩——就目前的举止来说，他在床上耍赖的样子比起男人完全更像是个男孩——嘟起了嘴，他用着那双蓝眼睛相当谨慎地打量了一会儿Spock脸上的表情。

算了。

他咕哝了一声，终于还是钻进了Spock的怀里。

我告诉你，他还在说，我他妈只是对你这个毫无经验的家伙上来就做这么高难度的……

高难度的……

Spock可一点都不想听他继续唠叨。所以他直接给了他一个吻，正印在Jim的嘴唇上。

Jim的手动了动。他搂上了Spock的脖子。

他的身体终于放松了下来。

~Fin……？~

 

* * *

 

**附录：同一时间，另一条世界线发生的故事。**

在扩张完成后，他们之间终于出现了一点理论上应该出现的旖旎气氛。Jim将脸埋在他的怀里，发出了一连串慵懒的鼻音。

“你都没有把衣服脱下来，”他终于恢复了点精神，眨巴着眼睛，开始扒起Spock裤上的腰带。他默许了这个，一边跪坐起来，一边顺着他的耳侧留下一连串细碎的吻。

他感到自己的裤子落到了膝盖上，随后，是白色的内裤。

然后，Jim的身体突然僵住了。

“操。”他说。

“你是否丢失了某个宾语？”

“没有，这是感慨。”他从Spock的怀里挣了出来，以一脸被骗了似的惊恐盯着Spock终于醒来的家伙，又过了一会儿，才憋出下一句，“我操。”

Spock不能确认Jim到底是在感慨什么，但他猜这应该意味着不赖。

他开始缓缓将Jim向床上按去。

你等一下。Jim说，你他妈给我等一下。你他妈上床前怎么不说有那么大。

Spock想了想，“这是瓦肯人的正常水平，绝对没有大到需要事先说明的程度”，他保证。

我操你……Jim又生生把后面几个字咽了回去。你他妈这还不叫大，你他妈住手，你他妈根本不是想和我上床，你是看我不顺眼，蓄意谋财害命。你停下，你给我停下。

Spock只好停下。他允许自己为此感到了轻微的符合逻辑的不满。

James Kirk拉远了点距离，他惊魂未定地又瞅了会儿它。

这太他妈大了。他宣布说，我觉得进不去。

它进得去，Spock跟他保证，我已进行过理论方面的计算。

“谢谢，但我一点也不想知道你计算了这种东西。”Jim大声说，“你下回要掏出个锥子捅我屁股前，麻烦给我个警告，好吗，Spock？”

Spock觉得这不合逻辑。“如果你真的很害怕，舰长……”

我没什么害怕的，谢谢，Spock。Jim说，我只是很震惊。虽然男人都觉得那里应该是越大越好，但你这个尺寸已经明显超出了能让正常人惊喜的程度，提醒我明天钦封你这家伙为企业号的镇号之宝。

Spock沉默了一会儿。

他有点累了。

“如果你当真不想的话，舰长，”他直起身子，一边抓着膝盖上的长裤，一边捡起之前被丢到床边的腰带。“我们可以换个时间继续。”

他不发一言地开始准备下床的样子似乎吓到了Jim，在他真的回身开始找鞋的时候，他感到男人从背后一把搂住了自己的腰。

“别。”他说。“别。我跟你闹着玩呢。我……我就是有点紧张。”

他舔了舔下唇，将头小心翼翼地搁在了瓦肯人的大腿上，好让瓦肯人能清晰地看到自己明亮的狗狗眼睛。“你看，”他说，“要不我先给你口一个……你让我心理准备一下，然后，那个……”

他又暗示性地舔了一次下唇，现在，他的嘴唇看起来水汪汪的。

Spock对自己如此简单地就原谅了Jim，感受到了一阵颇为轻微的无奈。

他吻了吻他，准备跟他索要一次很好的补偿。

～Fin~


End file.
